Yakuza
is a player killer of New ALO and member of the player killing guild, The League of Darkness Knights. Appearance His race is Spriggan. He has dark black hair, and his eyes are covered by a long white bandanna with two stars from temple to temple and two white marks where his eyes should be. The two extremes of the bandanna are loosened in the back of his head, and generally, dance while the wind blows. He wears a white kimono and umanori hakama beneath a black and grey Do, which is attached to his left shoulder pad, which carries the symbol of his guild. He carries his daishō slung on the left side of his obi. He wears black tabi and grey zori with black armored kyhan. On his forearms and hands, he wears black Kote (vambraces). After the end of the Great Aincrad War, he grew his hair to his lower back, and keeps it tied in a ponytail that reaches the lower end of his shoulder blades. He has bangs on each side of his face that frame his head. He also removed the bandana covering his eyes and now is always seen with his eyes closed. He changed his clothes to a black hakama with and a black and white patterned kimono. He continues to carry his daisho on his left waist. Personality Yakuza is rather reserved, and when not reserved rather cold, pragmatic and even harsh. Prideful and arrogant, Yakuza trusts a lot on his fighting skills and boasts overconfidence on them. He's a fighting lover, enjoying every single fight he has with a strong opponent. Though he thinks little of those he deems and weaklings, he seems to have a certain level of respect towards those he sees worthy. He also seems to have some sort of honor, as he sees no worth in attacking a defenseless man, though he might also see it as damaging his own pride as warrior. This honor is what puts him in odds with his guild leader, Mordread, who he only follows for convenience rather than loyalty. Above all, Yakuza is searching for a great battle with a swordsman he deems an equal, and to become the best swordsman on New ALO. Background His real name is Shinji Katou. he was an old Kendo rival of Galant until the latter defeated him. Shinji then continued training, and sometime between 2025 and 2026, he joined New ALO. He gained this ability by sealing away his sense of sight, sewing his eyes closed. After hard training, he gained his unique skill Shingantsu. He joined the League of Darkness Knights after he saw Mordread on the game, and noticed they had an objective in common. Relationships Mordread Before SAO, Miya, and Shinji were enemies, the result of Galant's rivalry with him. Afterwards, when they meet on ALO and after discovering they had a mutual enemy, they became uneasy allies. The main rift between the two being that Yakuza does not kill for pleasure and has certain level of honor. Yakuza was the last of the three right-hand men to join the guild. Jack He and Jack are long-term rivals, and they want to defeat each other. Galant Galant and Shinji were long-term rivals since they were in middle school. After Galant defeated him, he always sought vengeance on him. Standing with Mordread, he seeks to kill Galant, or at least, see him die. Abilities Yakuza is a remarkably skilled ALO player, and arguably one of the most skilled in the game. He is proficient in both kenjutsu and iaido, but has a preference for the former. Yakuza is generally seen fighting wielding his katana with both hands, or occasionally also wielding his wakizashi. He rellies mostly on a constant flurry of attacks, giving his opponent no time to counterattack. Even when remarkably skilled in swordsmanship, his definite ace card is definitely his unique skill, Shingantsu, which allows him to sense the area aground of him with his powered-up senses and with a sixth radar-like sense in replacement of the one he doesn't have, the sight. With this unique skill, he can almost predict his opponent's moves by sensing the area around him, defeating them easily. Furthermore, he has several Shingantsu unique sword skills. The combination of his unique skill plus his usage of a katana makes Yakuza one of his guild, rivaling even Mordread himself. New Alfheim Online *'Level:' 98 *'HP:' 19500 *'MP:'9000 Main Equipment *Zatoichi (Katana) *Totsuka (Wakizashi) *Shuriken (Throwing Weapon) Skills Shingatsu Skills: *'Men! Dou! Kote!' *'Tsuki' *'Zanzōken' *'Shinsoku: Senbonzuki' *'Hissatsu: Isshin Zenzanken' *'Shingan Tensenzuki' Outside System Skills *'Spell Blast' - Interception of a spell using a Sword Skill. *'Skill Connect' - Chaining multiple one-handed weapon Sword Skills. Music Theme Trivia *Yakuza means "Ganster" in japanese. *Yakuza is based on Uzu Sanageyama. *Kirei Kyosho fights with his eyes closed, similar to how Yakuza does. Category:ALO Player Category:Guild Member Category:Unique Skill User Category:Male Category:Character Category:Antagonist Category:Clearer Category:Members of The League of Darkness Knights Category:Spriggan